Aqueous polymeric dispersions are well known and useful for many purposes. Such dispersions may be used, e.g, in polymeric layer coating and paint compositions. Polymeric layer coating compositions are particularly useful in preparing polymeric layers for use in imaging elements and printing media, such as thermal dye transfer or ink jet ink receiver elements or printing media. Aqueous polymer latex dispersions typically comprise a relatively hydrophobic polymer dispersed in an aqueous medium (i.e., the polymer is sufficiently hydrophobic so as not to be dissolved in the aqueous medium). To aid in dispersion, latexes typically comprise an ionic surfactant, or the polymer itself comprises a minor fraction of ionic monomer units.
Aqueous polymeric dispersions containing hydrated metal salts of strong acids may advantageously be used to prepare dye-receiving layers for a dye-receiving element of a thermal dye transfer assemblage as disclosed in copending, commonly-assigned, concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/995,225 (Kodak Docket No. 76139HEC) of Guistina et al. incorporated by reference above. As disclosed therein, such receiving elements are particularly useful for receiving deprotonated cationic dyes which are capable of being reprotonated by the strong acid salts. Alternatively, such dispersions may be useful in other applications where it may be desirable to coat or transfer compositions comprising polymers and strong acid salts, such as for preparing ink-jet printing inks or printing media, or industrial paints. However, many aqueous polymeric dispersions typically are not stable and easily flocculate under ambient conditions in the presence of salts of strong acids. It would be desirable to provide polymeric dispersions which are stable in the presence of salts of strong acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,931 relates to the use of polymeric surfactants having an HLB number of at least 8 to stabilize a fine solid particle aqueous dispersion comprising dispersed particles of substantially water-insoluble, non-polymeric, organic compounds useful in imaging, such as, filter dyes, sensitizing dyes, and thermal transfer dyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,332 relates to the use of non-ionic polymeric stabilizers to prepare particulate inks for ink jet printing applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,439 relates to the stabilization of a film-forming polymer dispersion electrodeposited onto a cathodic conductive substrate by using a polymeric nonionic hydrophilic moiety being contained or associated with this particular film-forming polymer.
JP 56/049079 relates to the use of a nonionic surfactant, e.g., polyoxyethylene alkyl (alkylaryl) ether, to stabilize a nickel complex light stabilizer for textile goods consisting of protein or polyamide fibers.
There is no disclosure or teaching in any of such references, however, of the use of specific selected dispersant or surfactant compounds to stabilize a polymeric dispersion containing hydrated metal salts of strong acids.